Over the years, various types of electronic devices have been developed which integrate several features and functions, including phones, cameras, music players, and video players into a single convenient hand-held device. As a result, many users have incorporated these devices in all aspects of their lives including work and entertainment purposes.
However, these devices often require a user to continuously hold the device in a particular orientation to either take a group photo or to watch a video. Therefore, what is desired is a mount which may be temporarily secured to a surface to support an electronic device in a desired orientation to allow a user hands-free operation of the electronic device.